


Loki and Cecilie - Part 10

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Psychic Bond, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 10

 

"Father…"

A simple word. Yet for Odin, it was one that overflowed with significance. When he heard Loki speak the word, his heart pounded in his chest and tears formed in his eyes. He had always hoped one day Loki might forgive him. Might realize how much he truly did love him. Because Odin did love Loki. More than anything. And, despite Loki's beliefs to the contrary, he loved him just as much as Thor. In some ways, perhaps even more. He desperately wanted Loki to find peace. 

It had been approximately two weeks previous when Odin had asked Heimdall to peer into the forgotten dimension where Loki and Sesilida were sequestered. Heimdall had, in fact, checked on them once before, when Sesilida had used her amulet. But Odin had made it perfectly clear: it must be life or death, and while Loki had been very ill, it was not enough to warrant the use of the strong, dark-tinged magics needed to transport them. In fact, Odin had secretly hoped maybe the illness could be the catalyst for Loki's redemption. It seemed he was right.

When Heimdall observed Loki and Sesilida this time, at first he was not convinced. He believed that Loki's loving behavior was a ruse. After all, the God of Mischief and Lies was infamous for his duplicitous nature. Heimdall reported his observations to Odin, but they decided to wait a while longer, needing to ensure that Loki was not faking. The longer they watched, though, the more they began to believe. Loki seemed to have actually changed, and even more surprising, he seemed to truly love Sesilida. 

So, after consulting Frigga, Odin made the decision to bring the couple back to Asgard. At first, they would be separated and interrogated, just as a precaution. If Sesilida did not appear to be under duress, they would be given a proper welcome.

Sesilida sat in the tiny room, nervous and upset. Being without Loki was something she was not accustomed to, even for a few hours, having spent almost every waking moment together for so long. When Odin finally appeared, she begged him. "Please, Sire, please let me see my husband."

"Daughter, you are family now. Call me father. Please." Odin sat in the chair next to her, taking her hand and adopting a comforting tone.

Sesilida cried softly, her eyes reddened, her chin trembling. "Then _father_ , please, I'm begging you, let me see Loki. I am worried about him, and I miss him terribly."

Odin saw the emotion in Sesilida's eyes and knew immediately she was being truthful. And he trusted her judgment completely. Loki and Sesilida's souls were linked, their destinies intertwined even before they knew it. While Loki might have been able to fool her temporarily, or bully her into participating in some kind of plot, he could never hide his true intentions from her completely. She had a window into his soul. She was the only person in all the NIne Realms that the Trickster could not trick. "Tell me, daughter. What happened? What caused Loki to change so?"

Sesilida smiled wistfully. "I can't really explain it. He was very sick, and the fever made him almost delirious. When he finally woke up, he was… different. He did not…" At this point Sesilida cringed. While she had forgiven Loki, the memories of the violence she had endured at his hand were still painful. "… hurt me anymore. He began to, well, court me. I did not trust him at first either. But eventually I could see… I could see his anguish. It seemed as if something had changed, something significant. Once I was able to see his dreams, though, I knew with certainty. I knew his soul was finally ready for redemption. After that, there was no doubt. I forgave him. For everything." Tears rolled down Sesilida's cheeks.

Odin embraced her, and then motioned for the guard to go fetch Loki. When they brought him in, Sesilida rushed into his arms. "My love," Loki breathed as they kissed, so passionate even in Odin's presence. 

"I missed you so much," she whispered. 

Loki pulled away for a moment and turned to address Odin. "Father, I want to… to thank you. Everything you've done for me…" Loki glanced over to Sesilida, a smile of absolute contentment on his face. Then his expression turned solemn, and he looked down. "And I want to apologize. For everything. I am so sorry."

"So am I, son. Perhaps if we had told you sooner, approached things differently…" Odin shook his head a bit.

But Loki did not want to dwell on sadness today. "Father, please. Let's not think of the past. I have everything I could ever want. However, I would like to ask a favor."

"Of course, Loki. Anything."

"We would like to have a true wedding. A celebration. Our union was not… happy." Loki's eyes fell for a moment, his shoulders slumped. Sesilida took his hand, clutching it to her chest and kissing it, soothing him.

"That would bring the House of Odin much joy, son. I'm sure your mother will be thrilled. And Sesilida, your mother as well."

"Actually, I'd love for us to go see her now, if we can…" Suddenly Sesilida's face drained of color and she clamped her hand over her mouth. "I need the…" She bolted out the door, leaving Loki and Odin and the two guards both perplexed and worried. 

Sesilida herself was perplexed, too. Upon reaching the bathroom, she vomited violently. As she washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out, she stared at pale face in the mirror, worried. _Am I sick?_ Standing still for a moment, she focused on her breathing until she felt better, then went to rejoin her husband. Opening the door, she saw Loki standing there, his face contorted with concern. "Sesilida, my love, are you alright? What is the matter?"

"I… I think so. I don't know what happened, but I'm fine now. Let's go visit my mother. I promised when I returned, I would have you with me." Sesilida smiled a tiny smile as she took Loki's hand and began to make their way to her mother's home.

 

****

 

Alfrun was so excited to see Sesilida, and so pleased that Loki was with her, she almost fainted. She had half-expected to never see her daughter again, so when Sesilida came in the door, with Loki no less, she began to sob, clutching her daughter tightly and not wanting to let go.

"Mother, please, it's okay," Sesilida tried to calm her mother down. "Please, let me introduce you to my husband. You haven't met him yet."

Alfrun looked up at her daughter, taking her face in her hands and kissing her cheeks. She knew that what Sesilida had been able to accomplish was no small feat. Most everyone, including herself, had doubted her. That she was successful in effecting Loki's redemption made her beam with pride. "You did it. Oh, daughter, you are an amazing woman and I am so proud of you." Alfrun narrowed her eyes briefly, seeing something clearly different in her daughter's slightly plump and flushed face. Quickly pushing it from her mind, she turned to Loki, embracing him. "My son."

Loki swallowed hard, a little uncomfortable at the affection. He felt ashamed. Even though Sesilida had forgiven him, and their relationship was so strong, he still felt awful at having hurt her so horribly. In front of her mother, it was hard not to feel that sting of shame again. Alfrun's openness was so genuine, though, that Loki's walls quickly came down and he returned the hug, feeling comforted and accepted. 

That night, Loki and Sesilida decided to stay at her childhood home before being moved to their wing in the palace. The next day would be busy, as they were also to finally see Thor. Sesilida had met Thor on occasion, but obviously not as Loki's wife. And Loki wanted to finally apologize so that he could begin to repair their relationship as well. He loved Thor dearly, and wanted nothing more than to be able to put his jealousy to bed for once and for all. Loki felt incomplete without Thor in his life, and he now realized that the more he pushed him away, the worse his anger became. Unfortunately, his pride had gotten the best of him, and he had rejected Thor completely, leading him into hatred and rage. Sesilida had helped Loki accept his feelings of envy and work through them, allowing him to forgive himself as well. 

As they settled into bed, Loki was obviously nervous. "Loki, my love, please don't worry. Thor is your brother, and he loves you very much. He will understand." Sesilida kissed Loki tenderly, her hands moving to his waist and pulling him close. His brow furrowed, muscles tensed, Sesilida wanted to relax him, and she knew the easiest way to do it. She moved her hand down, fingers dancing along his taut abdomen, trailing down to just below his navel. Loki moaned softly, rocking his hips just a bit, a silent entreaty for her to continue. She did, her soft, tiny fingers curling around his manhood and squeezing slightly, quickly making him erect.

"Oh my love…" Loki sighed, losing himself in the pleasure and comfort only she could give. Her every movement, her every breath, made him forget everything bad, everything wrong. She moved on top of him, straddling his hips. Loki glided his hands along her curvaceous thighs, up to her waist and finally her breasts, massaging gently, his thumbs circling her nipples. His cock was so hard now, it brushed against her sex, and he wanted to thrust into her already. 

"Shh…" Sesilida implored as she felt his hips begin to move up towards her, "wait…" Loki nodded, his eyes trained on hers, mouth slightly open, almost obedient. Her power over him had become so complete, she could soothe him, reassure him, excite him with barely a look or touch. She shifted her weight, brushing against him again, and watched him exhale slowly, trying to still himself. Taking his hands from her breasts, she brought one to her mouth, sucking languidly on his forefinger. Lowering herself gradually, she finally allowed Loki's tip to part her silken folds, but just barely.

Loki whimpered a little, now having to use all of his concentration not to plunge into her, his body at her mercy. Sesilida arched her back, leaning forward and offering her cleavage to Loki. He took each nipple into his mouth, sucking delicately, watching her reaction; eyes now closed, tongue sneaking out, little half-moans dripping from her mouth. He wanted to give her pleasure, lived for the moments he could worship her body, make her feel exalted. He might never be a true King, but she was his Queen. "Sesilida…"

Her fingers tangled in his hair, she pulled him closer as he lavished attention on her breasts, licking her nipples into hardened peaks. The more he focused on her, the easier it was to wait, so that he almost forgot about the precarious position… until she dropped her hips to his, sliding his shaft inside, not stopping until she enveloped him completely. Loki gasped, a drawn-out, breathy gasp that turned into a lilting moan. She relished the noises he made, her body the catalyst that allowed Loki to lose himself totally. "There's my love," she purred, rising onto her knees once more, watching his eyes open in mild protest until she lowered herself again, his cock twitching inside of her.

Loki's groans spurred her on, and she pressed her lips to his, soft tongue melting into his mouth. Sitting back up, Sesilida rolled her hips, riding him lazily, her finger now rubbing her tender nub. This drove Loki wild, the sight of her, sexually unbound and open in front of him, giving herself in every way; he wasn't sure he could wait any longer. "Oh…  Sesilida, I…" 

Sesilida knew, hurrying her ministrations, coaxing her orgasm out quickly. Loki grabbed her hips, pulling her to him as he thrust upward, unable to entertain patience any longer. Each time, Loki's cock jutted against her sweet spot, helping to finally push her over the edge. "Almost, Loki, just… right… _there_ …" The last word stretched out into a melodic cry as Sesilida's orgasm took her completely, her body beginning to shake, her walls clenching Loki's shaft so tightly, he climaxed almost immediately as well. Two bodies in perfect communion, reaching this apex of intimacy and love. Sesilida's eyelids fluttered, each burst of light shared with Loki; their bond so profound now, they could share in each other's ecstasy.

As they finally began to relax, Sesilida collapsed against Loki's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, unable to hold her closely enough, whispering in her ear, "I love you so much Sesilida, you are my everything."


End file.
